In general, a drone refers to an unmanned aerial vehicle that is provided in a shape of an aircraft or a helicopter and used for military purposes, and flies or steers through induction of radio waves without a human pilot or operator. A drone is currently used for commercial purposes, in addition to the military purposes. Thus, research has been actively conducted on drones to be used for such various purposes.
A drone having a desirable detection performance and a rapid mobility using a camera, a sensor, and the like is used in various fields such as, for example, transportation, security, surveillance, and observation.
For example, online shopping malls in America plan to establish a distribution and delivery system using a drone, and promote such a system.
A drone may be provided in various types, for example, a fixed-wing type drone, a rotary-wing type drone, and a hybrid type drone, to suit various purposes of use.
A fixed-wing type drone refers to a drone configured to fly using a lift force generated from a fixed wing, as in a general aircraft, which is disclosed in the US Patent Publication No. 2012-0061508 entitled “Device for Firing Weapons from an Armed Drone” (refer to FIG. 1) published in Mar. 15, 2012.
A rotary-wing type drone refers to a drone configured to fly using a force generated from a rotating wing as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, and a hybrid type drone refers to a tiltrotor-type unmanned aerial vehicle or drone using principles of both a fixed wing and a rotary wing.
However, when a drone or a general drone illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2A and 2B changes a direction during a flight and increases a speed to move in a desired direction under control of a thruster or a propulsion device thereof, a portion of a body thereof may be tilted.
That is, the general drone may perform rolling, pitching, and yawing motions to tilt the body towards the desired direction or a destination. Here, when the general drone tilts the body, freight loaded in the body may also be tilted, and thus a risk of damage or loss may increase. In addition, controlling a flight of the general drone may not be possible due to a change in a center of gravity.
In addition, the general drone may need to be separately designed to have a propellant to fly in accordance with a weight of loads therein and a weight of freight loaded therein.
Thus, the general drone may be provided in various types and forms based on a purpose of use or a weight of loaded freight. However, it may not be effective in terms of use of a drone.